


𝐊𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐲 𝐈𝐧 𝐇𝐞𝐚𝐭

by Nsfwcb1



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Breeding, Cat Hybrid Byun Baekhyun, Consensual forcing, Dilf/Chanyeol, Dom/sub, Feminization, Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Size Difference, Virgin Byun Baekhyun, Voyeurism, cheating (not between cb)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nsfwcb1/pseuds/Nsfwcb1
Summary: dilf/Chanyeol thinks his wife is weird for allowing the male housekeeper to wear a short maids skirt around the house.He’s shocked to walk onto the said male, bent over the kitchen counter with a furry tail popping out from under the skirt as he hummed softly to a random tune.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 221





	𝐊𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐲 𝐈𝐧 𝐇𝐞𝐚𝐭

Chanyeol carefully placed the grocery down, eyes and mind focused on the tail wagging from left to right. Baekhyun tiptoed and bent over the kitchen counter, humming to a random song that Chanyeol couldn't quite catch in his state of mind. The short black dress rode up, teasing whoever was watching with only the slightest bit of flesh peeking.

A loud screech left the smaller's mouth when someone suddenly got a hold of his tail. He instantly stood up and turned around, taking a defensive mode. The frown on his face softened when he realised it was his master. He immediately averted his gaze to the ground as a display of respect.

_"What the hell?"_ Chanyeol barely whispered before he placed both hands on the small thin waist, turning Baekhyun around again with no other words exchanged.

The hybrid obeyed, sniffling slightly since he was caught. Chanyeol placed his hand on the back of his head and pushed him down gently against the counter, forcing him to bend over again.

The huge hands trailed underneath the skirt, hands brushing against the soft skin until Chanyeol felt the furry tail again. His eyes widened as realization settled in.

His wife was the jealous type, so he wondered why she allowed this young and beautiful housekeeper to walk around with a mini dress, showing more skin than she ever did in their house. 

It was because of his tail.

_"You're a cat hybrid!"_ Chanyeol stated the obvious as retracted his hands away from under the skirt and the younger's waist, taking a step back to give him space.

The brand new information made Chanyeol's cock twitch. He had been eyeing the smaller ever since he got here. He enjoyed watching him skip around the house cleaning, listening to his soft hums when he focused on something, seeing his beautiful smile every morning when he brings him coffee with a soft 'good morning, Master'. Yes, Chanyeol was growing fond of the young housekeeper. 

How could he not when Baekhyun was so obedient and so beautiful?

And now knowing that he's a hybrid, Chanyeol didn't know how to feel. Everything he heard about hybrids rushed through his mind. 

_ 'They're hot in bed' _

_ 'They're fucking tight' _

_ 'They're so obedient' _

_ 'They're needy when in heat' _

_ 'They can bear children' _

The 38 years old could feel himself grow hard. Just the thought of impregnating Baekhyun drove him closer to an orgasm. 

Baekhyun was still bent over the counter, not daring to move without being told so. Soft sniffles left the slightly shaking body.

_ "Baekhyun, look at me."  _

_"Yes, Master."_ The smaller instantly straightened up and turned around, merely glancing up at the older before looking down again.

_"Why was I not informed of this?"_ Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, voice calm but stern.

_"Madam warned me to not let you know of this, she said... she said..."_ Baekhyun trailed off as more tears ran down his cheeks.

_ "What did she say, Baekhyun? "  _

_"S-She said humans think hybrids are disgusting, so if you f-found out you might h-hurt me or k-kick me out.."_ The cat was sobbing at this point, taking soft gasps of air as more tears wet his fair skin.

_"What?!"_ Chanyeol's voice came out harsher than intended and the cat flinched, accidentally crashing into the counter and hurting his back. A loud cry left his mouth.

Chanyeol hurriedly stepped forward and reached for the younger's waist once again, turning him in his hold. 

_"Are you okay? I'm sorry,"_ he apologized, looking straight into the hybrid's teary eyes.

_"M-Master..?"_ Baekhyun sniffled, clutching the front of Chanyeol's shirt tightly with his small fists.

_"Hmm?"_ the older only hummed, leaning to the side to rub soothing circles on the lower part of Baekhyun's back where he got hurt.

_"D-Do you find me disgusting?"_ the hybrid timidly asked as he looked up, tears threatening to fall again.

Chanyeol leaned back to have a clearer look at the younger who was looking at him with hopeful round eyes, same as that of a cat. Chanyeol found himself to be very stupid for not realizing this earlier.

_"Baek, I shouldn't be saying this but you're the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on, truthfully."_

Blood rushed to the apples of the hybrid's cheeks as his heart started beating hard against the chest, tail wagging back and forth excitedly. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, the sound of a keychain and the door being unlocked was heard, making them both pull away. Baekhyun pulled his small dress down to cover himself up in case something was peeping out.

_"Honey, I'm home!"_ His wife’s voice filled the air as she walked in. Leaning on the door frame, she threw Baekhyun a suspicious look before smiling at her husband.

_"Y-You're early,"_ Chanyeol coughed slightly to clear his voice, feeling his throat go dry from how nervous he felt.

_"Yeah, I have to leave soon again, but I thought I might get back for a shower and a quickie,"_ she winked playfully at him.

_"Oh."_ was the only thing Chanyeol could say.

Normally, he would've been excited to have a quick shower sex with his wife, but right now the thoughts of Baekhyun's tail under his mini dress occupied his mind to no end. Baekhyun is beautiful, way more petite and tender than his wife.

Chanyeol is a control freak, but his wife has always had the upper hand in their relationship. She always controlled their life and decided for the both of them, and he was obligated to follow her rules somehow. She never once made him feel that his machismo and muscularity is needed around her and it deeply hurt his pride as a man.

Weirdly enough, he never realized it until Baekhyun came around, with the way he obeyed his every word and stayed completely under his control. He would tear up if he ever thought that he disobeyed the older's needs or orders, and that helped Chanyeol regain a lot of his pride as a man, as sick as it may sound.

_"Baekhyun-ssi, would you be a doll and run the bath for us?"_ his wife asked as she walked closer to wrap her arms around Chanyeol's neck.

_"Yes, M-Madam."_ Baekhyun glanced back before he exited the kitchen and saw the happy couple kissing deeply. He felt his heart twist before he rushed out, trying not to show anyone his tears.

Yes, he was in love with his master, his married master. His master who had a family, a wife and an adorable kid. 

Hybrids could easily fall in love but if not reciprocated, it could be fatal for them. That's why courting was a must when their feelings involved humans. But how can he do that when Chanyeol is already involved with someone else?

Chanyeol was strict but gentle. He never shouted or got mad, but he had authority over him like no other. As if the older controlled his soul more than anything. 

Baekhyun was 20 but he hadn't experienced his first heat yet, only feeling a burning ache between his legs whenever his master walked around the house shirtless. 

He walked out of the bathroom when he heard Chanyeol and his wife walking its way.

_"I ran your shower, Madam."_ Baekhyun glanced up slightly, eyes landing on Chanyeol's hand that was wrapped around his wife's waist. He then met his eyes.

Chanyeol already had his eyes on the hybrid, he still couldn't believe what he had witnessed earlier. He felt confused when he saw a look of hurt and _disappointment_? in the younger's eyes.

_"Thank you sweetheart, you can go now."_ His wife started to undress him before Baekhyun was even out.

Chanyeol let his wife unbutton his shirt while his eyes focused on the petite male walking away from them. He glanced at him one last time and their eyes met. Chanyeol swore he saw tears before the housekeeper shut the door behind him as he walked out, leaving the couple alone.  


* * *

Days had passed with Baekhyun avoiding Chanyeol the best he can, taking his orders without looking the older in the eyes, rushing out of the room if Chanyeol walked in, just trying his best to not let a conversation occur between them. 

Baekhyun felt stupid. He almost confessed his feelings for Chanyeol last time when he called him beautiful, and got his heart broken once more when the older went with his wife afterwards, like they didn't share a moment right before that. Maybe they didn't and it was only Baekhyun's imagination trolling him, that's why he decided to stay away for sometime.

Especially with his heat coming in a week.

That night, Baekhyun finished work early. The Park family were out all day long so he didn't have much work to do anyway. He went back to his room, getting out of the uncomfortably layered dress. He pulled an oversized shirt and wore it with nothing underneath.

He was thankful that his madam allowed him to not wear pants since it made his tail very uncomfortable, but felt irritated when she gave him a dress with so many layers, so it'll cover his lean beautiful body shape.

He crawled into his bed, sighing as his body hit the soft sheets, almost immediately going into a deep slumber. He was drained, physically and mentally. 

His mind wandered a little to the owner of this house, the tall and brawny man. Baekhyun remembered every little detail about him. From the way he likes his morning coffee to the number of moles on his body, he knows it all and he memorized it well.

One thought after the other crossed his mind, all about the same man, until Baekhyun finally gave in to his tiredness and dozed off.

* * *

It was hours later when the Park family were all home and sleeping already, except for Chanyeol. He walked out of his shared room with his wife to check on his kids like usual, making sure they were covered well and slept comfortably before walking out of their room.

A sigh left his mouth as his feet made their way to that certain room. 

He was out with his family all day but his mind was preoccupied with the hybrid at home. He missed him. He was very frustrated with the way Baekhyun had been avoiding him, not even sparing him a small glance.

He hoped that by passing the younger's room, he'll get lucky and maybe see him going to the bathroom or getting some water.

But as he got closer to the closed wooden door his hope dialed down. Sighing again, he leaned his back on the wall right next to the door. He wondered what was wrong with him. Ever since he laid eyes on Baekhyun he hadn't been the same. When he figured the younger was a cat hybrid, he completely lost it. 

He grimaced whenever his wife got touchy, frowned whenever she flirted, and groaned in annoyance whenever they went for some 'alone time' behind closed doors. He always thought he loved his wife, she was his highschool sweetheart and they got married right after finishing college. But the way his heart beat and stomach twisted whenever his eyes laid on Baekhyun was different. He had never felt this way with her before.

As he stood by the hybrid's door, he was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard soft, muffled whimpers. His heartbeat quickened and he leaned closer to the door to try and listen closely. 

_"Is he okay..?"_ Chanyeol mumbled as he glanced around nervously, not sure what to do.

The whimpers got louder and Chanyeol found himself getting a hold of the doorknob. He twisted it before thinking about it any further. When he walked in, the room was dark and cold, only the lights from outside the opened door making it clearer for him to see the lump on the bed.

Baekhyun was laying there giving him his back, bed covers all around his petite body. His legs and thighs were bare to the older's eyes and his shirt rode up slightly to reveal more of the plump flesh. Chanyeol gulped, his widened eyes glued to the perky ass that was slightly peeking out and the tail laying flat on the sheets. 

Baekhyun was only wearing an oversized shirt and no underwear, the lights reflecting on the soft skin. But what caught his attention was the glistening substance on the hybrid's thighs dropping down to the sheets and the way Baekhyun squirmed uncomfortably, rubbing his thighs together and unconsciously covering it with more slick. More whimpers and whines could be heard and Chanyeol almost groaned, feeling the carnal desire swelling in him. 

_"Baek?"_ he gently called. He watched as the hybrid shot up instantly, looking at him with horror. His cheeks were wet with tears and flushed a pretty shade of red, bangs sweaty and sticking to his forehead.

_ 'Beautiful' _ was all Chanyeol could think of whenever he looked at Baekhyun and at that moment, it wasn't any different. The hybrid was, indeed, a work of meticulous art.

_"M-Master! I'm sorry, I-I didn't hear you, d-do you need anything?"_ Baekhyun stuttered, secretly looking at the clock just to know what time it was. 

_ 2am. _

_"Are you okay?"_ Chanyeol ignored him and stepped closer to his bed. Baekhyun crawled backwards as if he was trying to hide something.

_"Y-yes, Master."_ He tried to act normal but the look of horror on his face and his flushed, wet cheeks said otherwise.

Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol's eyes trailed down his soft body, landing on his exposed milky thighs. He instantly pushed them together tightly in embarrassment. Chanyeol met his eyes again and the hybrid bit his lips, looking down and not daring to hold his gaze. Baekhyun felt like he just got caught stealing.

The bed suddenly dipped near the end and the cat yelped, looking up again to see Chanyeol moving closer to him.

_ " M-Master!" _ he exclaimed in a hushed voice.

Chanyeol ignored him again and reached for both his knees, pushing his legs apart with force since Baekhyun tried to fight back. He reached to place his tiny hands on the older's to stop him, making Chanyeol look up and meet his teary, pleading eyes.

_"M-Master, d-don't.. please..."_ Baekhyun shook his head as a stream of tears ran down his cheeks, fear and embarrassment taking the best of him.

Chanyeol looked at him with a straight face, hooded eyes and an unimpressed look, before forcing his legs wide open. A loud cry left the hybrid's mouth and Chanyeol immediately muffled it with his hand over the younger's mouth.

_ " Quiet _ _,"_ he warned him. His other hand trailed down from the omega's knees to the soft flesh of his inner thighs. He was close to Baekhyun's private area but wasn't entirely touching it when his hand came in contact with the liquidy substance.

He looked down and his gaze darkened at the sight of a pinkish little cock, touching the cat's stomach and oozing precum. He knowingly pushed the hybrid's legs up against his chest, folding them prettily to get a better look at his leaking pink cunt.

Chanyeol used his hand to brush over the throbbing hole, watching as more clear liquid flowed out of his tiny rim. A low groan rumbled in the older's chest. He glanced up to see Baekhyun clutching onto the hem of his shirt for dear life, eyes shut tight as he cried quietly.

_"What's going on here?"_ Chanyeol questioned, never stopping his movement of circling the hole with his thumb.

_"M-Master please s-stop! n-no don't t-touch me there,"_ the hybrid whimpered but his hips moved slightly to match the movement of the older.

_"Baekhyun, look at me,"_ Chanyeol commanded sternly and the hybrid did just that, eyes fluttering open to meet his master's intense gaze.

_"Do you trust me?"_

Baekhyun took few seconds to comprehend what he meant

_"I'll never hurt you,"_ Chanyeol assured, smiling softly as he reached to brush the tears off the hybrid's cheeks with his other hand.

_"Y-You won't?"_ Baekhyun sniffled, looking at Chanyeol with hopeful and sparkling eyes.

_"I won't. I also won't allow anyone else to hurt you too, so tell me what's going on or someone else will take advantage of this."_ Chanyeol sighed, finally stopping his action and resting both his hands on the hybrid's bent knees, settling comfortably between his legs. 

_"I-I... h-heat,"_ Baekhyun shyly mumbled, looking away from the older's gaze.

_"Heat? Wait– you mean, you're in… heat?"_ Chanyeol looked more shocked than he'd like to show. Baekhyun nodded timidly, biting his lower lip.

_ "Don't bite that, Kitten. You'll hurt yourself."  _

Baekhyun let out a small squeal hearing that. His eyes widened and his cat ears that were laying flat between his hair strands, perked up. The tip of his tail wagged back and forth in excitement.

_ "Oh, you like that? Being called a  'Kitten' _ _makes you happy, hm?"_ Chanyeol chuckled at the cute hybrid.

_"I-I am a c-cat hybrid,"_ Baekhyun corrected him, trying hard to act like it didn't affect him.

_"Alright, Kitten. So you're in heat now. How do we fix this?"_ Chanyeol casually asked and the hybrid whined in embarrassment.

_"H-Human's s-semen,"_ Baekhyun mumbled shyly, voice low, almost as if he was speaking to himself.

_"Can't hear you, Kitten."_ Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

_"Human's s-semen!"_ Baekhyun tried to speak louder but the second word kept on getting muffled by his own shy whines.

_"I said–,"_ Chanyeol placed a hand over the sensitive leaking pussy, _"I can't fucking hear you!"_ and smacked it loudly. The sharp pain made the hybrid screech as he jolted upwards.

_ "MASTER!" _ He moaned, unable to hold it back anymore. The pain of the slap against his sensitive hole was so pleasurable it made him want to crave for more.

_"That's right, let me hear you, Kitten."_ Chanyeol nodded, face deadpanned and hands resting comfortably over Baekhyun's inner thigh like it belonged there.

_ "Semen!! I need ahh–  semen _ _,"_ Baekhyun cried, closing his eyes tightly out of embarrassment. He would've unconsciously tried to clasp his legs together, if it wasn't for the strong hands keeping him in place.

_"Oh."_ he missed the look on Chanyeol's face, how his jaw clenched hard and eyes burned with desire, lust and determination to give him just that, the relief Baekhyun was seeking. 

Chanyeol rubbed a soothing hand over the boy's thighs, trying to calm him down and get him to open his eyes. His own slid down slowly, moving like he was appreciating every inch of Baekhyun's supple body. His hands landed on the hybrid's sloppy cunt.

_"Hnng!!"_ Baekhyun squirmed, opening his eyes finally to look at Chanyeol pleadingly.

_"You need semen in here, Kitten?"_ Chanyeol smirked at him as he shoved the tip of his middle finger in the tight rim without a warning. 

_"Ah-ahh please, n-no!!"_ Baekhyun mewled. With his delicate hands, he covered his neglected cock that was oozing with precum, embarrassed by how turned on he got just from the smallest touches of his master.

His hands got slapped away. Chanyeol pushed his shirt up before deciding to completely rip it off Baekhyun.

_"M-Master!"_ He exclaimed, shocked and aroused by the unnecessary use of strength.

Chanyeol leaned back on his thighs to stare at the completely naked body writhing beneath him. 

Smooth milky skin, perky nipples that resembled beautiful rose buds, and a tiny cock laying on his flat tummy. His leaking little pussy was peeking slightly from underneath so Chanyeol had to push his legs up more to view it clearly.

_"Beautiful– you're so beautiful, Kitten. So soft and delicate. Just… perfect."_ Chanyeol couldn't help repeating it multiple times, almost drooling as he stared up and down the petite body.

He leaned down and placed a kiss over Baekhyun's soft tummy, trailing it upwards until he reached his rose buds. Baekhyun watched with dilated pupils as Chanyeol leaned back slightly to lick his lips wet before diving down again.

The hybrid suddenly placed a hand over his chest to stop him from continuing his movements. Glaring, Chanyeol met his eyes.

_"M-Master, the d-door,"_ Baekhyun whispered, glancing at the door that was left wide open.

Chanyeol grunted but nevertheless got up and hurried to lock the door. As he walked back to the bed, he took off his shirt and pulled his pants down, staying in just his boxer briefs. He moved to turn on the small lamp on the nightstand before joining the sultry maid on the bed once again. He still couldn't help but get mesmerized by the beautiful soft body of the pliant boy lying underneath his strong one.

Baekhyun let out a squeal once he saw that his master was hovering over him almost naked. He may have seen the older's upper body many times before, but the fact that he was this close to it and that he could touch it made him gulp in nervousness. Knowing well what will follow next, it all excited and terrified him to no end.

His slender fingers immediately reached for Chanyeol's hard abs once the taller settled back between his legs. Baekhyun's eyes twinkled with excitement and the amused smile on his small, pink lips made Chanyeol smile back in fondness too.

_"Like what you're seeing, baby?"_ He teased but was shocked to see the younger nodding up at him, unashamed of admitting it.

_ "How adorable."  _

Chanyeol didn't waste another second, leaning back down on the hybrid's chest to plant a kiss on both of his hard nipples. He then focused on one while massaging the other nub. He licked it teasingly at first before sucking and nibbling at it lightly, erecting the pink nub even more before moving onto the other to deliver the same attention.

_ "Nghh M-Master, yess!! p-please don't s-stop!!"  _

The hybrid's hands were all into Chanyeol's hair, tugging slightly at the strands. His legs wrapped tightly around the older, as if to cage him in place. Chanyeol loved how easily Baekhyun was pleasured. It was probably because of his heat, but he still loved knowing that with just his few touches, he could make the hybrid mewl in raw pleasure.

He rested one hand on the tiny waist and slid the other between the hybrid's legs, circling around the tight rim again and poking at it.

_"Ready, Kitten?"_ It was merely a warning. Baekhyun didn't even get to process the question and Chanyeol was already pushing his thick finger inside of him. 

He gasped loudly at the contact and Chanyeol instantly connected their lips together, muffling his moans and whimpers as he started moving his finger inside.

_"Fuck, Kitten, you're so tight. I can barely move a finger,"_ Chanyeol groaned at just the thought of shoving his dick in his wet tightness.

_"Hnngg, M-Master! H-Hyunie is gonna ahhh c-cum!!"_ Baekhyun whined shyly, embarrassed that he was reaching his climax from just having a finger in his sloppy pussy.

_"Oh baby, cum for me."_ Chanyeol was shocked to see white liquid spritz out of Baekhyun's little cock and land all over his smooth stomach. 

The hybrid's body shook violently, eyes shut tightly as whimpers and soft moans left his mouth. Chanyeol kept moving his finger in and out, helping the hybrid to empty his cum out. 

Once he came down from his high, Baekhyun whined uncomfortably and reached to clean the cum on his tummy with his hand, but Chanyeol was quick to pin both his hands up and lean down to lick all the white off his stomach instead.

_"Master, n-no! What are you doing?!"_ Baekhyun shyly wiggled under him, shocked that Chanyeol was tasting his cum. 

_"Sweet."_ Chanyeol licked his lips after cleaning every single drop off the smooth skin. Baekhyun looked at him with a weird look of embarrassment? shyness? adoration? He couldn't quite tell but it was meaningful, and it warmed the younger's heart.

_"Do you feel better after you came, Kitten?"_ Chanyeol asked, way too casually for someone twirling his finger in someone else's private area.

_"Hnngg n-no. Hyunie still feels hot down t-there,"_ Baekhyun whined as Chanyeol started poking his pussy with another finger.

_"Yeah? You need Master to fill you up right, Kitten?"_ Chanyeol teased.

_"hnngg- ahh!"_ the hybrid moaned as bucked his hips up, feeling way more sensitive after his climax.

_"Answer me!"_ Chanyeol shoved another finger in, voice dropping an octave lower as he felt the rim tighten even more around his fingers.

_"K-Kitten needs ahhh M-Master's semen!"_ Baekhyun sobbed. A tear rolled down his flushed cheeks as he felt his tight pussy stretching around the two thick fingers.

_"Good Kitten,"_ Chanyeol hummed in approval, leaning to place a kiss on the hybrid's lips as he stretched him open with two fingers.

Their lips danced against each other, not too rushed and not too slow, just the perfect pace. Chanyeol's other hand gently touched the housekeeper's body everywhere, like he couldn't keep his hands off him.

It was not so long later when Chanyeol struggled to push his huge veiny cock against the thick ring of muscles, wetting it with his own precum as a desperate attempt to make the process easier. But the hybrid was just too tight.

_"M-Master, it won't f-fit!"_ Baekhyun cried, the fat tip of the older's dick against his pussy already made him realize how impossible this was going to be.

_ "I'll make it fit.  I'll rip it if I have to _ _,"_ Chanyeol groaned, holding both of the hybrid's legs over his shoulders, his own head in-between the soft flesh.

_ And he did just that _ ...

Penetrating the tight rim of muscles like his life depended on it, he groaned as the hybrid only clenched harder around him. Baekhyun let out a screech, a very loud and high-pitched sound that he would normally be terrified of having someone hearing it, but right now he couldn't worry about anything besides his tight little pussy being pounded into mercilessly by the huge, dumb cock.

The hybrid writhed and twisted in pain as the older shoved his whole shaft into his tight cunt. Groans, whimpers and cries spilling from their mouths. 

_ "E-Enough!! Master, enough  p-please ..."  _

Baekhyun couldn't take any more of his thick inch. Seeing the lump bulge on his flat tummy, he could figure out how Chanyeol was straight up aiming at his womb and with just another push, he managed to kiss the hybrid's breeding canal with the tip of his cock. 

_"Fuck!"_ A sigh of relief left Chanyeol's mouth when he finally managed to fit all of it in.

Baekhyun cried quietly as he looked up at the older, clutching onto the strong and sweaty arms as the older held his legs up in place.

_ "So beautiful, Kitten. So pretty and tight for Master to ravish you."  _

Baekhyun trembled and let out a desperate whine hearing that. He couldn't help the burning desire that soared in the pit of his stomach. 

The night went by just like that, Chanyeol pumping load after load into the tiny hybrid's cunt, fucking him open, shaping his insides to that of his cock, and leaving his ruined cunt to gape pathetically for a few days. The hybrid moaned through the whole night, unable to do anything else but spread his legs wide for his master and take whatever he was giving all in his womb. 

* * *

The light of dawn seeped into the room, crisp and clear, and shone upon the exposed skin of two naked lovers from the previous night, laying between the messy sheets. Chanyeol laid on top of the hybrid, who was spread on the bed stomach down and fucked lazily into his swollen loose cunt, hearing it squelch from previous orgasms' load. 

Baekhyun laid their soulless. He hadn't ever had a dick inside of him before and just when he did, he was forced to take it for hours straight without a blink of rest. Tummy swollen heavily and his pussy fucked out, a soft pink which had turned into a burning red that leaked his master's cum. His legs shook furiously whenever the older hit his womb right on, but all he could do was just clutch onto the sheets and moan helplessly. 

_"Fuck, Kitten, I'm gonna cum again!"_ Chanyeol sighed in his ear, kissing down his nape and the side of his sensitive, bruised neck.

Baekhyun tried his best to clench down on Chanyeol, wanting to milk the cum out of him completely so the older would finally be satisfied and stop pounding his already ruined pussy. 

With a low groan, Chanyeol emptied his balls deep in him, filling his womb to the brim and making it overflow. He slumped down over the petite body, dick shoved deep in him and his heavy and sweaty body squished the smaller beneath him.

" _ M-Master… _ " Baekhyun's voice cracked badly, coming out more like a screech due to how much he moaned and screamed all night long. It was a wonder how Chanyeol's wife didn't hear any of it.

_"Hmm?"_ Chanyeol could only hum as he tried to catch his breath and kissed Baekhyun's cheeks. He threateningly grunted when the hybrid clenched around him, surprised by the older's sudden show of affection.

_"T-The sun is up, Madam will be a-awake soon,"_ the hybrid whimpered in fear. 

Chanyeol sighed. He pecked his lips before finally pulling his strength together and got up, cock easily slipping out of the gaping cunt. He watched how his cum came flowing out like a river. 

He held both of Baekhyun's ass cheeks apart, spreading them as much as he could to allow more cum to run out. He watched how the abused rim desperately clenched to keep it in and let out a deep groan at the lewd sight itself. 

Just as he was about to lean down to lap his pussy, a knock was heard. Baekhyun yelped in fear and looked back at Chanyeol with terror in his eyes. The older seemed nervous as well but he placed a finger over his mouth.

_"Shh"_ he mouthed, listening carefully as the person behind the door started talking.

_"Baekhyun-ssi? Are you awake?"_ Chanyeol's wife called.

_"M-Madam!"_ Baekhyun squeaked, fear getting the best of him. Despite the situation, Chanyeol snorted, covering his mouth to muffle his laugh. Baekhyun was just so adorable when he was nervous. 

Baekhyun whined, sitting up and hitting the older lightly, begging him to shut up with his eyes. 

_"Did you see Chanyeol around? I can't seem to find him,"_ she questioned from the other side. 

Baekhyun looked at the naked man between his legs, sitting on the bed right in front of him. Chanyeol shook his head.

_"N-No Madam, I haven't seen Master today,"_ Baekhyun answered, holding eye-contact with the said Master.

_"Okay, prepare breakfast. The kids will leave for school soon,"_ she said. They could hear her mumble something about Chanyeol as she left.

_"M-Master, what will we do now?"_ Baekhyun whispered, covering his naked body with his slim hands and trembling when he felt more cum drip down his sore pussy.

_"Don't worry about it,"_ Chanyeol brushed the topic off.

_"Can you walk?"_ He reached his hand out for Baekhyun to help him up.

Baekhyun timidly held his hand and got up on his wobbly legs, knees almost instantly giving up on him. He leaned on the older's chest for support, whimpering in pain.

_"Oh poor Kitten, I'm sorry I went rough on you. How long does it normally take for you to recover?"_ Chanyeol questioned, hands wrapped around the thin waist, rubbing soothing circles on the hybrid's lower back.

_"I-I..."_ Baekhyun shyly glanced up, biting his lower lip. 

_"What?"_ Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, confused as he looked down at the shorter male.

_"It's my f-first time,"_ Baekhyun mumbled slowly, holding his gaze. Chanyeol let out a gasp, leaning back a little to have a better look at him.

_"Are you fucking serious?? Oh my god- and I- I thought- oh my god!"_ Chanyeol felt speechless, the feeling of guilt eating him up. He went extra rough because he thought it wasn't Baekhyun's first time and so he wanted to prove that no one else could do him like he did. 

But to know that he's the only one to do him in the first place, made him feel both smug and guilty.

_"So I took your v-card?"_ Chanyeol asked, amused by the idea of being this beautiful creature's first.

_"Oh you're so in trouble, Kitten..."_ he mumbled when the hybrid nodded. 

Chanyeol was a bit too big for anyone's first time, especially for a hybrid. They were known for having petite bodies and tight holes and yet, Baekhyun took him all night long.

_"Master, I-I have something– I should say s-something..."_ Baekhyun looked up at him with his beautiful teary eyes, hands laying flat on his master's toned chest as the older held him close in his embrace.

_"I k-know i'm not supposed to say this... o-or even feel it... but I-I like you a lot, Master. I wished you'd be m-my first. I wished you'd be the one to b-breed me."_ Baekhyun confessed.

The older was looking down at him with unreadable expressions, burning holes into him with his intense gaze. 

_"M-Master, I'm sorry, if you w-want I'll just disappear, I-I don't want you to feel pressured or get in trouble because of m-me,"_ Baekhyun hurriedly continued when Chanyeol stayed quiet. 

When Chanyeol held his silence for a moment too long, a tear rolled down Baekhyun's pink cheek as he tried to pull away, understanding that his feelings could never be returned by the older. 

Chanyeol's hands tightened around him, a disapproving grunt leaving his chest, and suddenly Baekhyun was pulled back. Their lips connected as soon as their eyes met. 

It was an eager and rushed kiss, like Chanyeol was desperate to pour all his feelings into it instead of replying. He was a man of a few words, not so good with the talking but he always displayed it in his actions.

_ "I love you, Kitten" _ __

_ "M-Master!"  _

* * *

  
The words rang in the hybrid's head all day long. His ears remained perked up and a faint blush was permanent on his cheeks. He wagged his tail nonstop, even when Chanyeol stood by him behind the kitchen counter as he cleaned up. 

The kids and Chanyeol's wife were right there in front of them, but that didn't stop the older from slipping his hands under the housekeeper's skirt and fucking the dripping cream back into him, swirling his fingers around and playing with his loose pussy like he couldn't keep his hands off of it.

He smirked as the struggling hybrid tried to hold himself back from moaning, he couldn't afford Chanyeol's family catching onto their little secret .  The older would sip on his coffee casually and jump into the conversation his family was having from time to time, while his fingers worked wonders on the poor hybrid's cunt. 

Baekhyun couldn't take it. He dropped down to his knees, Chanyeol's finger slipping out of him. He felt himself close to his orgasm once again, holding onto the older's legs as his body shook violently under the counter. He came all over his uniform, making a mess. He wrapped his hands tightly around his mouth as he stared up at Chanyeol with his beautiful teary eyes.

Chanyeol cleared his throat seeing that. Baekhyun looked so gorgeous and fucked out, he wished he could take him once again right there right then.

_"Baekhyun-ssi?"_ His wife suddenly called when she couldn't see the housekeeper.

_"Y-Yes, Madam."_ Baekhyun quickly tried to catch his breath and got up on his shaky legs. He gave his best smile despite being drained out.

_"I-I accidentally spilled some milk and had to clean it,"_ he quickly explained when she gave him a questioning look.

* * *

  
Days, weeks and even months had passed this way. Sweet confessions, rounds of drilling Baekhyun full to the brim, fucking him loose whenever he had a chance, whether it was his room, the bathroom, the kitchen, his office or even the living room. 

They made love in every little corner of the house and Chanyeol still couldn't have enough of the sweet little hybrid. 

Even when 2 months later Baekhyun started having morning sickness and grew tired easily, limping around with his slightly bigger belly, Chanyeol couldn't love him more, knowing that the little hybrid was carrying the fruit of their forbidden love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed reading, please leave your thoughts and comments down below 😢💘
> 
> Special thank you to my beta(she says she’s an alpha but whatever), check her out on Twitter @yixingsmistress ,I love you 😌💕


End file.
